


Now

by Z A Dusk (snakeandmoon)



Series: Kisses Bingo [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Kiss, Kisses Bingo, M/M, Passion, Post-Scene: The Ritz (Good Omens), Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Unresolved Sexual Tension, a little hurt/comfort but fluffy and hot not angsty, getting resolved sexual tension!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakeandmoon/pseuds/Z%20A%20Dusk
Summary: With Heaven and Hell off their backs, Aziraphale and Crowley are finally free to express their feelings. Aziraphale still bears faint scars from their trials, but not to worry - he has Crowley to kiss everything better.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Kisses Bingo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869964
Comments: 13
Kudos: 118
Collections: Kisses Bingo





	Now

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for [Kissing Bingo](http://bingokisses.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Prompt: Wrist kiss. I'm using my free space for this one because it's not on my card, and I am WEAK for Crowley kissing Aziraphale's wrists (or vice versa). Weak, I tell you.
> 
> I'm challenging myself to keep these to 500 words or under, so there's no risk of them turning into 40K fluff and angst fests - I already have enough of those to keep me occupied!

The walk back from the Ritz was quiet, but pleasantly so. Aziraphale glanced at Crowley every few steps, and felt a shiver thrill down his spine each time the demon looked back and gave him that cocky little half-smile. He looked relaxed, Aziraphale mused. Despite what he’d said about The Big One - and what a terrible thought that was - Crowley looked at ease with himself and the world.

When Aziraphale closed the bookshop door and locked it, he felt the air become charged, like a storm was about to break. Crowley turned to him, taking off his sunglasses so Aziraphale could see his golden eyes.

“So,” he gave Aziraphale a wicked grin. “What are you in the mood for now?”

Aziraphale gave an affectionate sigh, and pulled Crowley in by his narrow lapels. “Surely you know me well enough by now, to realise I only resist temptation when I have a very compelling reason, such as protecting my best friend from Hell. But as they are leaving us alone, at least for this moment …”

The last word had barely left his lips before Crowley’s mouth was pressed to his in a hard, messy kiss that left Aziraphale whimpering and trying to get his hands under Crowley’s clothes as quickly as possible.

Crowley drew back for a moment, gazing at Aziraphale as if he wanted to take in every detail.

“You’re a miracle.” He looked to where he’d pinned Aziraphale’s arm against the door, sliding his fingers down the angel’s palm, with a look of wonder. Then he froze with a sharp intake of breath, brow creasing in a frown.

“Crowley? What’s wrong?”

Aziraphale turned his head to follow Crowley’s gaze, and realised what had caught his attention. His corporation still bore marks on its wrist, from being bound in Heaven.

“Should have double checked before switching back, sorry angel.”

“Crowley it’s quite alright. I can miracle it away in a sec - “

Aziraphale fell silent, words and breath alike stolen by the sensation of Crowley pressing his lips tenderly to the inside of Aziraphale’s wrist. His lean body was pressed tight against Aziraphale’s, heat radiating through their clothes as he kept the angel’s wrist held against the door and kissed it slowly. When Crowley traced patterns across the delicate skin with his tongue, Aziraphale trembled, grabbing Crowley's shoulder for support. When the demon bit gently over the pulse point, teeth grazing slightly, he was helpless to do anything but moan Crowley’s name, tugging suddenly at his blood-red hair.

“Upstairs. Now.”

Crowley paused and gave him a wicked smile, teeth sharp.

“Isn’t that a little … too fast?”

Aziraphale huffed in exasperation.

“It’s been 6000 years, dear, I think a little speed is allowed at last.”

Crowley’s grin widened to something bright enough to give his stars a run for their money.

“Anything you like, angel. Now tell me … do any other parts of you need to be kissed better?”


End file.
